College Life
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: This is an AU where Ayano is a normal college student with a massive crush on Taro Yamada. In order to keep going to the same school as her Senpai, she has to move to the cheapest dorm, which happens to be full of men! In the same dorm with eleven boys, will she stay focused on Senpai, or will her crush be swallowed by her new suitors? OC is my stand-in name for the male! rivals.
1. Tsundere

_'I don't really want to move to the Akademi dorm, but it's either that or get expelled. And Kureji is where Taro Yamada was going to school, so if I want to make my relationship with him more than just a fantasy, I have to just suck it up. Even if it is across campus... oh, well. At least the dorm's not full of dudes or anythi-'_ Her train of thought was abruptly cut off.

She stared in awe from the entrance to the dorm, dropping her roller suitcase in astonishment. _'This place looks way different from outside! It looks so... nice!'_

From the entranceway, she saw a grand double staircase which led to a balcony with twelve doors, each one labeled and decorated but the one on the far right.

"Oy, Ponytail! What are you doing here? Who are you?!" came a shout from a previously unnoticed guy sitting on a black sofa. He had bright ginger hair, and seemed really annoyed with her for some reason.

"Oh, hello! My name is Ayano Aishi, and I was just transferred here." She bent down to grab her suitcase. "This is the Akademi dorm, right?" She straightened back up, staring at him expectantly, as he was just... staring off into the distance.

"Yeah. Yeah! It is. Your room's on the far left." He coughed, then rubbed the back of his neck, all of a sudden rather sheepish looking. "We thought your brother was showing up, so the nameplate's wrong, but you can just ask Kamio to replace it. He's the dorm manager."

"Okay, thanks!" she chirped, dragging her suitcase over to the left set of stairs.

He ran over, and roughly grabbed her suitcase. "Let, let me get it for you. Don't get me wrong, you just look really... really weak and I don't want you to- I mean, I don't want the suitcase to, to get damaged! Idiot!"

She just rolled her eyes and went ahead of him. Reaching the top much quicker than him, she looked on in amusement at how hard it was for him to lift the suitcase.

"Do you need any help down there, ginger?" she asked, provoking him.

"My name's Ase Najimi, dimwit! And, and I can do this just fine! Better than you!"

After two minutes of him struggling, he finally managed to get it up the steps.

She just giggled, picking it up off the ground easily and setting it upright before pulling out the handle and rolling it to her room. She grabbed the key out of her back pocket (thank you headmaster) and unlocked the door, shoving her suitcase in.

"Well, as much as it hasn't been fun, Najimi, I'm gonna go to sleep. Bye!" She stepped over the threshold, slamming the door behind her.

 _"How interesting... Ayano..."_


	2. Baker

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know there was someone else in the kitchen, sorry. I'll just finish up and leave." Ayano said, fumbling with the BLT she was making.

"It's alright, I don't mind. Actually, could you possibly help me make this shortcake recipe I've been wanting to out try for a while." _**LOL, this is soooooo cringey! Hahaha! Ahem* Sorrynotsorry.**_

"Sure... Let me just finish my lunch for tomorrow. Then I'd be glad to help you..." The implied question was obvious.

"Oh, I'm Amao. Amao Odayaka. And you must be Ayano Aishi, younger sister of Atsushi Aishi, right?" _**(While Ayano is not a Yandere in this universe, Atsushi is, and he got his girl in high school. Also, incase you didn't know,**_ _ **Atsushi means industrious, which I'm taking to mean two ways that apply to Yandere-kun. One being like a machine, and the other being efficient, or quick. Back to the story)**_

Ayano fiddled nervously with her pajama shirt, the awkwardness rising between her and the boy she met just a couple minutes before. He was scuttling about the kitchen, grabbing various ingredients for the shortcake, which was Ayano's favorite cake... Probably just a coincidence ( ** _INFO-KUN! INFO-KUN!)_** and not anything to worry about.

"All done! So, shall we get started?" He smiled, shaking her from her thoughts.

"U-um, right! Let's do this!" She rolled up her sleeves slightly.

"Could you please chop up these strawberries?" He gently pushed forward a cutting board with a paring knife and a bag of strawberries on it.

"O-okay..." Ayano gulped nervously. She had never held a knife before. Grabbing the knife and the strawberries, she began trying to cut them like she had once seen her mom do in the kitchen.

Amao giggled.

"What?!" Ayano snapped at him.

"You're holding the knife wrong. You're supposed to hold it like you're shaking hands with it." Ayano still looked confused, so he walked around the counter to her. "Like this." He settled behind her, taking her hand gently and positioning it correctly. "You see?"

Ayano nodded. _'OMG! HE'S SO CLOSE! HE'S SO CLOSE! HE'S SO CLOSE! HE'S SO CLOSE!_ _HE'S SO CLOSE! HE'S SO CLOSE!_ _CALM DOWN, AYANO!'_

"I-I think I can d-do it now," she said. Amao smiled, and went back around the counter. He began preheating the oven while Ayano finished the last of the strawberries.

"Now what?" Ayano set aside the paring knife, and looked at Amao silently.

"We need to put the strawberries in this bowl, then toss them with some sugar. Can you handle that, or would you proffer to make the batter for the cakes?"

"I'll toss the strawberries." Ayano grabbed the sugar, measuring out half a cup before dumping it in the big bowl with the strawberries. She dug her hands underneath the strawberries, and pulled upwards gently, folding the strawberries into one another. She continued the process until Amao finished mixing the batter. He got out a pan and prepared it quickly, spreading coconut oil on it. Pouring the batter in, he made sure to get every drop of batter into the pan. Amao set a timer for seventeen minutes.

He picked up the pan gently, placing it in the preheated oven before closing the door and walking quietly to the dining room table. He sat down in the third seat to the right of the head chair, and gestured for Ayano to sit across from him. She scurried over silently, dragging out the chair quietly before sitting down gently.

* * *

Amao got up, about five minutes before the timer went off, and began cleaning up the kitchen. He grabbed all the dishes, depositing them in the sink one by one. Next were the ingredients. The flour, baking powder, and shortening went into the pantry next to the fridge. In the fridge he put eggs and milk, simultaneously grabbing out the heavy whipping cream. The salt he put in the Lazy Susan next to the sink. Grabbing the vanilla from the Lazy Susan, he made his way back to the island in the middle of the kitchen, placing it on the counter next to the heavy whipping cream and powdered sugar.

He then walked out of the room to a room that Ayano couldn't see, emerging with a mixer which he gently set down on the counter. He began making whipped cream, pouring the heavy whipping cream into the bowl and adding the sugar, whipping them together with the vanilla, and let it go for about a minute.

The timer for the shortcake beeped, and Amao turned off the mixer. He set up a cooling rack, grabbing out the shortcake and setting it on the cooling rack.

* * *

COOLING TIME

* * *

Amao sliced the cake in half, taking the bottom half and heaping it with the strawberries. He set the other layer on top gently, and added the rest of the strawberries on top. Then he spread the whipped cream on top, and transferred the whole cake into a cake taker, bringing it to the table where Ayano sat. "Would you like a slice?" he asked.

"I would love a slice! This is actually my favorite kind of cake." She smiled, and they ate in peace, unaware of the eyes watching.


	3. Dramatic Demons

"Ah, fuck!" Ayano exclaimed, backing away from him. She looked from her now empty grape juice cup to his red shoulder cape, gulping once she noticed the growing stain on it's front. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that! Are you okay?"

He scoffed. "Darling, you need to watch that potty pouth of yours. It's going to get you in trouble someday. I'm fine. I promise, but my cape would have a different answer. You must be the infamous Ayano Aishi, I take it?"

"Yes, that's me. Sorry, um... I can wash the cape, if you like. It looks like it's going to stain. I'm so sorry about bumping into you, Mr..?" Ayano fiddles nervously with the empty cup, staring at the mystery boy's hair and wondering how exactly he got it to be so _purple._

"Kizano Sunobu. You better have it back to me, _spotless_ , or you're going to have to pay me back the three thousand dollars this cape cost me." the newly introduced Kizano demanded. He unclipped the heavy cape's rose-shaped clasps and let it pool on the floor, walking away and clipping Ayano's shoulder as he passed.

Bewildered, she picked up the cape and draped it over her left arm, and continued down the hallway to the dorm's laundry room she had discovered a week ago after a very helpful (and confusing) run-in with a seemingly very sleep deprived guy.

Placing the cape next to her own laundry already inside the room, she began sorting through her stuff and tossing them into the washer.

A few minutes later, she closed the washer and started it up, grabbing an occult book she'd recently gotten from the campus library. She settled down to read it, but before she'd even opened the book she was interrupted; by none other than Mr. Sleep Deprived himself.

"Is-is that a book on the occult?" he stuttered out, his voice barely above a whisper.

She looked down at the book, then at the strange black-haired boy in the laundry room doorway. "Yeah. It's a hobby of mine. You?"

"I-I run the uni's occult... club. I've liked it since, since I was a kid."

"Hey, last time I met you I didn't get your name... would you mind telling me? I'm Ayano Aishi." She smiled warmly, noting how his eyes widened a fraction at the name ' _Aishi_ '.

"Oko Ruta. You're related to Atsushi?" This time there was no hesitancy in his tone, just a brittle sharp steel that she suspected was stronger than _dislike._

"Yes, I'm his sister. You know my brother?" Her smile grew sharp as well, eyes flickering dangerously in a way that reminded Oko of a wolf ready to kill.

"Vaguely. He threatened my little sister once."

"Oh." All animosity was gone from her face, and her smile became genuine. "He's threatened many people. I'm sorry to hear that your sister was one of us."

He relaxed marginally too, the grip he had on his book loosening enough for circulation to return to his fingers. "Sorry... Would you like, like to jo-join my club?"

"Sure! I've never actually seen a ritual up close, and the rumor is you guys do one nightly!" She patted the chair next to her gently, offering Oko a place to sit. "I'm not like my brother, Oko. You don't have to worry about that."

He relaxed further, and crept into the room. Taking a seat, his eyes darted around the room before landing on Kizano's cape. "Um... you should, probably stay away from-from Kizano. He, he likes taking girls as, as trophies. Boys too. He's smarter than he looks." Oko stood up and practically _ran_ from the room, leaving Ayano bewildered and alone once more.


	4. Athlete

The washer beeped, so she closed her book and moved over to the machine to transfer the clothes.

She clutched one large bundle of wet clothes, yanking them out of the washer before throwing them into the dryer.

She repeated the process twice more, but couldn't get a few items at the bottom of the washer, so she leaned over as far as she could, one of her feet leaving the ground. She finally grabbed the last few items, pulling herself out of the washer.

Someone cleared their throat behind her.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, whirling around so hard she bumped into the dryer. "What? Um, I mean, hi, can I help you?" Then she actually took a look at who she was talking to, and visibly relaxed once she noticed who it was. "Oh, it's just you." She turned back to the dryer, throwing her stuff in and starting the dryer before turning back around and jumping on top of it. "How've you been, Aso Rito?"

"No need to be so cold, Yan-chan! Brr! That's no way to treat your best friend." the boy countered, tousling his golden hair. "Since when did you use the Akademi washer-dryer system?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Since I lived here?"

"Oh, you live here? Sweet! But, you're the only girl. I need to protect you!" He giggled, sweeping into a low bow that could only be described as _extra_.

Rolling her eyes, she countered, "You know I can take care of myself. Remember the Barbecue Incident?" She clutched her sides, nearly doubling over as she tried to surpress her laughter.

"Oh, hah, don't remind me. I still have the scar on my hand from the backlash!" Aso wheezed, took a deep breath, then straightened up, immediately rushing over to guide Ayano to the chair.

She waved him off once she was seated. "Haven't had an asthma attack in six years, Aso. Calm down!"

"Gomen, gomen. Habits, Yan-chan." he apologized.

"No problem, Aso." She stood up, facing him with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "How've you been? Last I heard, you were in the swimmer's category of the Olympics."

"Heh, yeah, I got silver. Best moment of my life. You wanna get lunch?"

"Sure, just gotta finish drying my clothes and drop this Kizano asshole's cloak-cape thing off at the drycleaners." she lamented, holding the offensive object by one of the rose clasps.

He pulled the cape away from her and draped it over a tan arm. "I take this to the dry cleaners, you meet me in a couple hours at the good one."

"The good one? Shit, man, I can't wait!" she cheered. "I'll see you in an hour and a half. See ya soon, Aso!"

"Yeah, um, bye." he said awkwardly, backing up. He bumped against the doorframe, moved a bit, then ducked out, a red blush shining on his face that Ayano didn't see.


End file.
